


1. Introductions

by liionne



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly and the gang meet 'Chetta for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Joly sat in the corner of the Musain, his eyes slowly glazing over as Grantaire and Bahorel argued. It was never normally this boring, but Enjolras was ill and thus couldn't attend the meeting - without him, everything seemed to... stop. Or at least, slow down. There were no grand speeches, no big debates and no progress being made today, and just like the rest of les amis, Joly was down right bored. Bossuet, who was sat next to him, tried his best to cheer him up and make him smile, but to no avail. Joly just sat and prayed for something good to happen, something fun and exciting, but he was sure nothing would come of it.

He was just about to take his leave when Eponine entered their small back room. She had been working at the cafe for a while now, of course, bringing drinks and food into their meeting place, and she must of noticed how miserable they all were on her last round, because when she re-entered she had a wicked grin on her face.

The men all looked up, but it was Jehan who first noticed, and asked, "What have you done to make you grin so, 'Pony?" He twirled the stem of a daisy in his hand as he asked, shaking out the small white petals.

"I have someone to introduce you to." She grinned. 

Joly sat up straight in his seat as he tried to peer around Eponine for the new arrival. Was it another member for their society? Or was it just another one of Eponine's rather shady friends? He couldn't tell. He rubbed his nose with the end of his cane as he thought, and then looked to Eponine, waiting for her to reveal who the mystery person was.

"This is the new waitress who's taking over from Ava while she's having her baby. Her name is Musichetta." Eponine smirked, and then stood to the right, allowing the new waitress to step forward into the bright spring light that filled the room. 

Joly stared. She was beautiful. Her hair was a rich shade of gold, and thought it was tied in a topknot at the top of her head, long, curly strands had fallen down onto her shoulders. She was quite pale in complexion, though it was obviously not intended or put on with make up - she didn't seem to be wearing any of that - and it made her bright blue eyes shine like the summer sky on a cloudless day. She was quite small, with tiny feet and tiny hands, but she seemed delicate, like one of Jehan's flowers; so beautiful, but so breakable.

"Bonjour." She nodded, not giving the men a curtsey that any other well-to-do upper class girl would have, but rather she bowed her head with a small smile. 

"She's going to be serving you from now on, 'cause if you haven't noticed, I have better things to do." Eponine said with raised eyebrows and her hands on her hips. She then looked to Musichetta, and said, "I'll let you get on with it."

Musichetta nodded, and waited until Eponine had left to walk further into the room, her dark blue skirt sweeping behind her. She went to Joly's table first, collecting the empty jugs and placing them on the tray she carried. She leaned over him to grab his cup, and he couldn't help but take in the sweet smell of her - peonies and roses, sweet and all encompassing. He had to compose himself until she had passed, and then he lookd to Bossuet - he had been sure he would never find a woman he would want to spend the rest of his life with, not when he had his Bossuet, but now, he wasn't too sure. But when he looked to his friend, his best friend, and saw that same expression of wonder and amazement in his deep green eyes, he knew that his friend was thinking the exact same thing.

When she had collected all the empty cups and send a gentle hello to every she had met, stopping to allow Jehan to place a flower over her ear, she stood straigt and surveyed the group quickly. Then, with a small smile, she said, "I'll be back with fresh glasses and wine in a moment, unless anyone should like anything else."

There were no grumbles of assent to the offer of wine, and Musichetta left the room as gracefully as she had entered. Joly and Bossuet were left staring after her, waiting for her to return. To Joly, the room seemed a little less brighter than it had when she was in it, and the air felt stale and thick without the smell of her to make it better. And with those thoughts, Joly shook himself off and frowned to himself, wondering if that was how Jehan thought every day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing this under the 100 prompts challenge (found here: http://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/), and though I'll probably chop and change between fandoms, for now, it's Les Mis.


End file.
